A number of systems and programs are offered on the market for the design, the engineering and the manufacturing of objects. CAD is an acronym for Computer-Aided Design, e.g. it relates to software solutions for designing an object. CAE is an acronym for Computer-Aided Engineering, e.g. it relates to software solutions for simulating the physical behavior of a future product. CAM is an acronym for Computer-Aided Manufacturing, e.g. it relates to software solutions for defining manufacturing processes and operations. In such computer-aided design systems, the graphical user interface plays an important role as regards the efficiency of the technique. These techniques may be embedded within Product Lifecycle Management (PLM) systems. PLM refers to a business strategy that helps companies to share product data, apply common processes, and leverage corporate knowledge for the development of products from conception to the end of their life, across the concept of extended enterprise. The PLM solutions provided by Dassault Systemes (under the trademarks CATIA, ENOVIA and DENIM) provide an Engineering Hub, which organizes product engineering knowledge, a Manufacturing Hub, which manages manufacturing engineering knowledge, and an Enterprise Hub which enables enterprise integrations and connections into both the Engineering and Manufacturing Hubs. All together the system delivers an open object model linking products, processes, resources to enable dynamic, knowledge-based product creation and decision support that drives optimized product definition, manufacturing preparation, production and service.
Such systems may include engineering 2D drawing solutions. A goal of engineering 2D drawing may be to provide the user with a 2D drawing made of lines, arrows, numbers and texts in order to describe the shape of a mechanical part. The syntax of this description is provided by well-known standards (ISO, ANSI, JIS, BS, AA, DIN). The art of engineering drawing is to end with a non-ambiguous and non-redundant description of the mechanical part.
Within this context, there is a need for an improved solution to generate a 2D drawing representing a mechanical part.